Guava Island monument
The monument is located just outside Mouton Rouge. = Full Text = Guava Island was governed swiftly and justly by the venerable Homullus under the auspices of the flag Old Spice. It was home to these allied crews: 272 in Mad Mutineers of the flag "Old Spice" 39 in ARR of the flag "Old Spice" 21 in Terrible Turbies of the flag "Old Spice" 12 in Sea Scorpions of the flag "Old Spice" 11 in Plunder Cats of the flag "Old Spice" 8 in The Dangerous Lancers of the flag "Old Spice" 4 in Helpless Desk Pirates of the flag "Old Spice" 2 in The Emerald Company of the flag "Old Spice" It was home to these independent crews: 92 in Avian Nymphs of the flag "Dream Reapers" 49 in Invisible Strike of the flag "Error Empire" 40 in La Giustizia Implacabile of the flag "Imperio" 34 in Azure Knights of the flag "Tidal Knights" 32 in Murder of Crows of the flag "VERITAS" 27 in Smokin' of the flag "RAGING STORM" 20 in The Rumones of the flag "The Sedated Scallawags" 20 in Blue Rogue of the flag "Omphalos" 20 in the marauders of the flag "The Black Wind" 19 in Wigglin' Squids of the flag "Naughty Ferrets" 19 in Beagle's Seadogs of the flag "Barking Mad" 19 in Lexicon Devils of the flag "Error Empire" 19 in Ska Pirates 18 in Terrors of Terris of the flag "Les Freres de la Cote" 17 in Skull And Crossbones 16 in The Bloody Blades of the flag "La Nueva Revolucion" 16 in Pheonix of the flag "Sie Sterben Jetzt" 14 in The Black Tide of the flag "Mother Ocean" 14 in Unmitigated Violence of the flag "Spaz's Army" 13 in Blue Rogues 13 in Black Scourge of the flag "Bathtub Pirates" 12 in The Knights of Sloth 12 in Black Talon of the flag "Midnight Armada" 12 in The Lemmings of the flag "Sparta" 11 in Hell's Scythe of the flag "Black Plague" 11 in Circean Sailors 11 in Clone Army 11 in Skull Hunters 11 in Motley Crew of the flag "Naughty Ferrets" 11 in The Pillage People 10 in Scurvy Koalas of the flag "Black Flag" 10 in The Mummy Roadshow of the flag "Spaz's Army" 10 in R S P of the flag "Jolly Roger's Pride" 10 in Genesis of the flag "Aqua Teen Pirate Force" 10 in They Might Be Pirates of the flag "Dream Reapers" 9 in Les Fils d'Agoue of the flag "Spaz's Army" 9 in The Stygian Ferrymen of the flag "Black Plague" 9 in Cirque du Morte 9 in Two men and a boat 8 in Tsunami Buccaneers of the flag "Error Empire" 8 in Demon Hunters of the flag "Demon Hunters" 8 in Crisis Crunchers of the flag "Les Freres de la Cote" 8 in Drunken Brigands 8 in Mug Runchers of the flag "Pimps and PoE's" 8 in Blue Barnacles 7 in Fishermans Friends 7 in Firewater Moonshine 7 in Ye Neural Nexus 7 in Nautical Bandits of the flag "Error Empire" 7 in Quill of the flag "The Elite" 7 in Swordsmen of the Goddess of the flag "Theah's Chosen" 7 in Monkey Pirates of the flag "Sparta" 6 in Final Nights of the flag "VERITAS" 6 in Big Booty Bitches 6 in Retiarius of the flag "Spaz's Army" 6 in The Krad Crossbones of the flag "Robot Ninja Army" 6 in Mega pirates of the flag "Blood'n'Ashes" 6 in Praedatus Pirata of the flag "Jolly Roger" 5 in Real Pirates of the flag "VERITAS" 5 in The Salty Gophers 5 in Furry Fortuneers 5 in Skirmish Pirates of the flag "Mostly Harmless" 5 in Ska Revolution of the flag "Unity" 4 in Socrates Chaos Pants of the flag "Wunderland Productions" 4 in The Engineers 4 in Ichthyus Ithacans of the flag "The Delian League" 4 in Zero of the flag "Zero" 4 in Vikings 4 in Shiver Me Timbers of the flag "Ezily Best" 4 in Bowsprit Buccaneers 4 in Pirates Against Ninjas 4 in Welcome To Die 3 in PirateGizmo of the flag "La Nueva Revolucion" 3 in Oblivious Octopi of the flag "Mad Mollusk" 3 in poop canners 3 in Cuddly Koalas of the flag "Sweet Cuddles" 3 in Black Hand 3 in Puzzled Pirates 3 in The Illiterate Crow 3 in The Olde Navy of the flag "Oathless Dogs" 3 in The Fudge Packers of the flag "Error Empire" 3 in Zoifinden of the flag "Les Freres de la Cote" 3 in Boisterous Monkeys of the flag "Error Empire" 3 in The Booty Boys of the flag "Scurvy" 3 in The Orange Jackets of the flag "The Orange Star" 3 in Spitefull Rebels of the flag "The Spitfull Rebels" 3 in Fish Heads of the flag "Naughty Ferrets" 3 in The Calling Sirens Category: Azure island monuments